In the construction of a building or other structure, it is common to construct cast reinforced concrete walls by using tilt-up precast wall panels or panels precast at a remote plant or by casting concrete walls in place. After the vertical concrete walls are formed, it is common to connect structural steel members such as steel beams or steel truss joists to the concrete walls. Usually steel angle brackets are attached to the walls, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,519, No. 6,298,630 and No. 6,739,099. Other forms of embedded connectors are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,438, No. 5,548,939 and No. 6,494,639. In the '639 Patent, a vertical plate is secured to a concrete wall surface by headed concrete anchors and defines keyhole slots for receiving headed studs or pins which project from an angle bracket.
The angle bracket is used to support an end portion of a beam and is also used to attach a wall panel to a concrete floor having an embedded plate with headed concrete anchors as shown in the patent. The use of the connectors disclosed in the above patents for securing an end portion of a beam or joist to a vertical concrete wall usually requires that a worker be located at the elevated site of the connector to attach the end portion of the beam to the angle bracket or to connect the angle bracket to a plate secured to the wall. This requires the worker to climb a ladder extending to the wall connector or to a scaffold adjacent the wall or use a hydraulic lift, all of which requires additional time and expense for connecting a beam or joist to a wall and sometimes places the worker in an unsafe situation.